Saving Cole
by Crystal565
Summary: Phoebe uses a different spell to find out what Cole's hiding and the truth comes out. Season four AU.
1. Getting Inside His head

Okay, so I have started working on a sequel to You Should Be Mine, but I was watching Brain Drain and this just sort of stuck with me. Actually I was watching season four and just had the urge to write Phoebe/Cole. I know this has been done before in one way or another, but I hope you like my version. This is an AU of The Three Faces of Phoebe. Um, I know that maybe the Source would be able to block spells like this, but maybe not. After all, the girls got into Piper's mind and he wasn't able to block them.

For people who are reading my Piper/Cole story, I plan on getting the sequel out sometime soon, in the next couple of days hopefully.

Don't own anything.

* * *

Phoebe stared down at the book, at the spell that she had turned to. This was not a good idea. It had personal gain written all over it, and it was a major invasion of privacy.

She'd been thinking about casting a spell like this for a little while now, ever since they had vanquished the Source, but all the spells that she could think of seemed like bad ideas.

She wasn't for sure it was something serous, and if it wasn't, who knows how Cole would react if he found out. And she'd feel guilty as hell for invading his privacy if it wasn't serous.

But what if it was? That's what she had been struggling with. He was hiding something from her, she could tell. She knew Cole, better than anyone, and there was something wrong.

It was holding her back. She was having doubts about marrying him because of it. Chewing her lip, she looked down at the spell. She had tweaked the spell to work for one person. It was the same one she and Paige had used to get inside Piper's head when the Source had her. When she pictured Cole's face the last time they had talked, she made a decision and recited the spell.

__

Life to life

And mind to mind

Intertwine his spirit with mine

Meld our souls

So that I may journey to

The one whose thoughts

I wish I knew

Phoebe closed her eyes as she finished the spell, and when she opened them, she was no longer in the attic. Looking around, her eyes widened.

"What the hell?" She was in the underworld. This was the place that Cole was dwelling on right now? She really hoped it was because of his past and not present. Before she could think of anything else, she was grabbed from behind. Spinning, she met Cole's eyes briefly before he pulled her into a hug.

"Phoebe." He said, embracing her tightly. She could practically feel the desperation rolling off him.

"Cole, what's going on?" He pulled back, but didn't meet her gaze. His eyes darted around, looking for something.

"We have to go," he said, panicked. Not waiting for a response, he started pulling her through the halls. He stopped short a few seconds later, though.

"Cole-"

"No." His voice shook slightly and he abruptly turned and broke into a run, pulling her along with him. Frustrated, Phoebe wrenched her hand out of his.

"Cole, tell me what's wrong." He turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You don't understand. He's here. I can't let him find me. I can't let him take over." Reaching up, Phoebe put a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Who? Who's here, Cole? Tell me what's going on." Not answering at first, Cole's gaze lifted to something behind her. He straightened up. Phoebe turned as well, and stared in shock at the cloaked figure at the other end of the tunnel.

"The Source." Cole whispered. Phoebe's eyes widened.

"What?" Phoebe looked from the figure to Cole and back again. "No. We vanquished him."

"Not well enough." Cole said. "We have to get out of here. Now." Phoebe nodded, and they did start running in the other direction. Cole pulled her into a small alcove and knelt down, looking out.

"Cole, how did this happen? How could he still be alive?" She was really hoping she found her way into one of his nightmares. Cole looked over at her.

"The Seer lied." He said quietly. "The Source's power. It didn't disappear."

"Oh, God." Phoebe couldn't believe this was happening. How could this happen?

"Phoebe…" She could see the fear in his eyes, "I can't hold him off forever. I can't fight him. He's going to win." Phoebe stared at him. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream about how unfair this was. Instead she took his face in her hands.

"I'll find a way to save you, Cole. I promise. You have to hold on for me, okay?" He closed his eyes.

"I don't know if I can." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I have faith in you." She said when she pulled back.

"You have to go," Cole said, resting his forehead against hers, "before he finds us."

"How did you know I'm real?" He smiled at her, running a hand down her hair.

"I know you."

"I'll save you, Cole." She vowed again before reciting the reversal spell to get her out. She kept her eyes glued on him until everything went dark.

Phoebe jerked into a sitting position on the floor in the attic. Her vision blurred with tears, and she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and she cried for herself and Cole.

Why did this have to happen? They were supposed to be happy now. They were getting married. They were supposed to get their happily ever after.

After a few minutes, Phoebe lifted her head and wiped her eyes angrily. This wasn't what she should be doing. She needed to be finding a way to save him, not crying on the attic floor.

She really hoped that The Source didn't know about her little invasion into Cole's mind. She had intended to go only into his mind, but if The Source took Cole over completely, he'd have all of Cole's memories.

Her only chance at saving him was the hope that Cole could hold The Source off for a little bit longer, until she could at least find a way to contain him. Standing up, she started flipping through the book.

* * *

Piper was slightly worried. She hadn't seen Phoebe since she had talked to her about her and Cole that morning. When she finally did find her, she was up in the attic, feverishly flipping through the book.

"Oh, no." Piper said, walking over to her. "Don't tell me that we've got demons already." Phoebe jumped at her voice and looked up at her. Piper was slightly startled at the sight. Phoebe's eyes were red, and swollen. She'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" She went over to her, apprehensive now. There were only a few things that would put Phoebe in this state, and since she knew Paige was fine, it had to be Cole.

"I can't find anything." Phoebe's voice was filled with frustration. "Only the vanquishing spell and I can't do that."

"Phoebe, what are you talking about?"

"I haven't been looking that long." Phoebe continued, starting to flip through the book again. "I won't accept that that is the only option."

"Phoebe." Piper put a hand on her shoulder, turning her. Phoebe stopped searching the book and turned to Piper, tears in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened." Phoebe just shook her head and reached out to wrap her arms around Piper. Piper returned the hug.

"How could this happen?" She mumbled into Piper's shoulder. "I can't lose him again, Piper." Piper rubbed hand on her back. She had known that it had to of been something to do with Cole, but she had been hoping that she was wrong.

"Phoebe, please tell me what's wrong." She pulled back. "What ever it is we'll fix it, okay?" Phoebe nodded, wiping her eyes.

"You're right," She took a deep breath, "I'll fix it. I have to. I won't lose him."

* * *

"You won't win." Cole said when the Source pinned him up against the cavern wall. He stared into his own eyes.

"No? You think because your witch found out about me that she'll be able to save you?" Cole's eyes widened even though he wasn't that surprised. He had known there was very little chance that the Source would believe that she had just been apart of one of his dreams and not the real Phoebe.

"It is too bad that she found me out. But, I guess I'll just have to change my plans."

"I won't let you hurt her." The Source laughed.

"You won't have a choice." The Source stepped closer and the next thing Cole knew there was a horrible pain in his chest. He looked down at the knife protruding from it.

* * *

Cole woke up with a start. He groaned and grabbed his head, the dream still playing in his mind. He could still hear him. Laughing in his head. He wanted to get up to warn Phoebe, but he couldn't.

"I won't let you hurt her." He said again, but with less conviction. He could feel it. He hadn't been able to tell Phoebe before, and the Source was only growing more powerful, taking him over piece by piece. He was going to lose.


	2. It's Never Easy

Phoebe sighed, laying her forehead down on the book. She and Piper were sitting at the small table in the attic, still looking for ways to free Cole. After a moment she lifted her head and looked over at Piper, who was making a potion.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked finally. Piper let out a sigh.

"No," she gave Phoebe an apologetic look, "but I think a potion is our best option. We need a way to get the Source out of him without killing Cole." Phoebe nodded, and looked down at the book.

"I just…I still can't believe this is happening." Piper squeezed her shoulder in sympathy.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll get your man back."

"I keep thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't of cast that spell." She said, looking away. "I mean, would I have even noticed what was wrong? Would I have just married the Source without even knowing…?"

"But you did cast it. Which just goes to show that you and Cole are meant to be together." Phoebe looked back at her, smiling a little.

"What do you mean?" Piper smiled as well.

"Well, I wouldn't have cast it." Phoebe snorted and shook her head, but her smile faded after only a moment.

"We will fix this, Phoebe. It's not like something like this hasn't happened before. We've all been possessed by evil at one time or another."

"Yeah, but this is different. You know it is. This is the Source, Piper. It's not the evil that got to us in the past. It's the source of that evil."

"I know. But we've kicked the Source's ass before. Now we've just got to be more careful about it."

"Yeah, and the only reason we aren't dead right now is because Cole agreed to take in the Hollow." _And look how that turned out. _

"What's going on in here?" They both looked up when Paige walked into the attic. Phoebe exchanged a look with Piper. Phoebe stood and walked over to Paige.

"We-I need your help." Paige glanced at Piper.

"Demons?" Phoebe shook her head.

"Actually just one. We need your power. We need a cage and we need it before he can flame out."

"Okay. Do we know who we're trying to trap this time?" Phoebe nodded and glanced at Piper. She opened her mouth to answer when she heard someone coming up the stairs and Cole's voice.

"I have to go." She said instead, heading towards the door.

"Be careful." Piper said quietly, worry in her voice.

"He won't hurt me." Phoebe said with conviction.

"Cole won't." Piper agreed, but Phoebe could see what she was thinking.

"Yeah, well. I'm hoping that there's enough of Cole left to stop him."

* * *

Piper immediately went back to her potion as soon as Phoebe left the room. She needed to finish this fast, before the Source did something that Cole couldn't stop. She didn't like leaving her sister alone with him, but Phoebe was determined.

Piper understood it. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to learn something like that about Leo. She knew that she would do anything to save him as well. She didn't want Phoebe hurt, and that included losing the man that she loved.

"Okay." Paige brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you going to tell me what's going on here?"

* * *

"Hey." Phoebe said, unable to help feeling nervous. Her heart was pounding. She studied Cole as they went into her room. He didn't look any better than the last time she'd seen him. If anything he looked worse. "Where did you go?"

"Just…for a walk. Had to get out for a little bit." Phoebe nodded, but she was unable to help her mind wondering to where he could have gone while out. Had he been in the underworld? Had the Source taken over enough for that?

"Phoebe?" She jumped and looked over at him.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright." She nodded.

"Of course." She hesitated for a moment. "It's just…well, we had an attack earlier." He stepped closer to her, his eyes instantly concerned, and she couldn't help but wonder if that was fake.

"But you're okay." She nodded, fighting not to flinch when he touched her.

"I'm fine. But you know, maybe you could come up to the attic. The demon shimmered out before we could find out what it was…"

"Sure." His voice turned strange and she felt the trepidation grow. She really hoped that Cole was still in charge.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Paige whispered furiously.

"I wish." Piper shook her head.

"And just how are we going to pull this off without killing Cole?" Piper threw something else into the pot.

"I'm working on that."

"What if it doesn't work?" Paige asked, looking at the potion.

"It will." Piper's voice held confidence that she didn't necessarily feel.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll find another way." Piper said firmly. Paige looked skeptical but Piper ignored the look. Vanquishing the Source would kill Cole too. There had to be another way. The only way to vanquish the Source was with the power of three and there was no way that she was going to put Phoebe through having to vanquishing her fiancé.

"Look, I know that you and Cole aren't exactly the best of friends…" Paige held up a hand, shaking her head.

"It's not that. I got over that stuff a while ago, you know that. I'm just worried." Piper smiled a little at her.

"About Cole?" Paige rolled her eyes.

"No. About Phoebe. I'm worried about what this is going to do to her." Piper sighed.

"I know. Me too." She and Paige both stood up when they heard Phoebe talking outside the door before she entered the room, followed by Cole.

"What's going on?" Cole asked, looking at the girls.

"Just making a potion to get rid of this demon." Piper said, standing up. Cole raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't know which demon you were after." Piper met his eyes.

"We figured it out." She said, glancing at Paige. Cole smiled at her and a second later he let out a laugh. Before Paige could even try to use her power, she was flying through the air and hit the far wall.

"You think I'm stupid?" Cole asked, and both Phoebe and Piper could hear it in his voice, hear the Source. Piper raised her hands but she was flying in the same direction as Paige before she could do anything.

"Cole…" Phoebe backed away from him.

"I should kill you." He growled, a fireball forming in his hand.

"Cole, please." She reached out for him and he backed away suddenly. The fireball vanished but and he groaned suddenly. Dropping to his knees, he grabbed his head.

"Cole?" Phoebe kneeled in front of him, tentatively reaching out, but he flinched away from her. He met her gaze, his eyes tortured.

"I can't fight him, Phoebe." He said.

"I told you I'd find a way, Cole, and I promise I will. You just have to hold on." Cole shook his head, his eyes shifting from the natural blue to black several times.

"Please, baby, I will find a way. I love you, alright?" He smiled at her, but it was sad. Reaching out, he put a hand to her cheek.

"I love you too." He said softly. He leaned forward to kiss her softly. "I can't risk hurting you. I can't stay here." He said it softly after pulling back.

"Cole…" But he was already flaming out. She watched the spot where he had disappeared from, feeling just as hopeless as she had when she'd found out about this.

* * *

I am so sorry this is so short and it might not be that good. I was having a debate with myself about how to do this chapter. Hope it was okay.


	3. Never Let You Go

Piper woke up with a start and groaned. Messaging a hand on her shoulder, she looked over a Paige, unconscious beside her. She reached over and grabbed her shoulder to give her a shake.

"What happened?" Paige grounded as well as she came to.

"I think we underestimated the Source." Piper said. Paige frowned.

"I think we underestimated Cole." Piper raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we're not dead." Piper nodded and looked over. Phoebe was sitting in the middle of the room, her face in her hands.

"Phoebe?" She went over to her and knelt next to her. "Honey, what happened?"

"He left." Phoebe's words were muffled. She finally looked up at Piper; her cheeks were stained with tears. "He flamed out. How am I supposed to save him if he isn't even here?" Piper pulled her into a hug.

"Don't you dare give up now." She said forcefully. "I told you we'd find a way and we will."

"She's right." Paige said, coming over as well.

"What if we can't?" Phoebe asked. "I can't vanquish him. I don't know if I'd survive it."

"Phoebe, it won't come to that. We won't let it, alright?"

* * *

Cole reappeared in the underworld, still gripping his head. He was trying desperately to keep the Source at bay and he sort of felt like his head was about to explode. The Source was angry, angry that he'd taken over, angry that the girls knew.

"No." He couldn't let the Source win. He had spent months keeping Belthazor at bay, keeping him in check, but the Source was so much stronger, and Belthazor had been a part of him, not something alien trying to take over his body.

"I would suggest you stop fighting. It will only hurt worse in the end." Cole straightened, dropping his hands and stared at the Seer.

"You. I should kill you." The Seer smiled.

"You would have to use the Source's powers to do that." Cole turned away from her, rubbing a hand on his head.

"I won't let him win."

"You won't have a choice." Cole turned to her again.

"They know about this. Phoebe knows. Your little plan failed. She knows, and she'll figure out a way…"

"To save you?" The Seer asked. She shook her head, smiling a little again. "What if the only way to save you is to vanquish you? Do you really think they will find a way to get the Source's powers out without killing you?"

"If she can't find a way…she'll do what she has to." He was certain of that too. Even if Phoebe refused to do it, her sisters would help her. Cole sighed before flaming out, away from the Seer.

* * *

"So, we separate the Source from Cole and then use the vanquishing spell again to get rid of the Source." Phoebe said.

"That's the plan." Piper said, holding up her potion. "We'll need a power of three spell as well as the potion to get the Source out of him. I combined them, just in case. Dispossessing and power stripping. Hopefully it'll be strong enough to separate the two."

"Yeah, that's if we can find Cole." Phoebe looked up from the spell she was writing. "Even if we do find him, if the Source has taken him over it's going to be hard to get him to stand still long enough to do this."

"We just trap him." Paige said, shrugging and holding up the box with the crystals in it. "We did it before with the Source."

"Yeah." Phoebe said, standing up. "I'm going up to the attic." She walked out of the kitchen. Piper and Paige exchanged a look.

"You think she'll be alright?" Paige asked.

"Maybe, if we can get Cole back."

* * *

Phoebe flipped through the book idly, more for something to do than anything. She felt a little helpless, sitting here while Cole was suffering somewhere without her. She stopped at the entrance for Belthazor and stared at the image.

They'd been so happy. When Cole's powers had been stripped, she'd been relieved. She had thought that she didn't have to worry so much about him anymore. He didn't have bounty hunters after him anymore. They didn't have to worry about Belthazor resurfacing again.

The horrible thing about it was that she doubted that the Source would have been able to take him over if he still had his powers. She had doomed him trying to save him.

She would not give up on him, though. She couldn't. She had told him once that she couldn't live without him in her life, and it was the simple truth. She loved him to much. He was it for her.

She needed to save him, but first she had to find him, and figure out a way to pull this off without the Source killing her and her sisters.

* * *

Cole screamed, shaking his head as the Source pushed him down further. He was loosing, really loosing. He wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer. At least he wasn't around Phoebe.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Piper asked. "It's dangerous."

"Just as much for you guys. Maybe more so." Piper shook her head.

"You know he's going to focus on you, Phoebe." She nodded, smiling grimly.

"That's what we're counting on, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't have to like it, do I?"

"I can't give up on him, Piper." Phoebe said, turning to her sister. Piper smiled sadly.

"I know. Alright, come on; let's go get your fiancé back."

* * *

Phoebe, Piper, and Paige all appeared in the underworld a few minutes later, Paige holding the potion they needed for this to work.

"It worked. We're here." Phoebe said, looking around. She was about to say something else when Piper was thrown into the wall, hitting her head.

"Looking for me?" Paige and Phoebe both spun. Cole stood not to far away. Before Paige could throw the potion, though, he held up a hand and it flew from hers and into his, and she was thrown into the same wall that Piper had been. He looked down at the potion before throwing it against the wall to the side.

"Trying to save your boyfriend?" He asked, stepping closer to her. Phoebe backed a step away from him when a fireball appeared in his hand.

"You won't kill me. Cole won't let you." He smiled at her, amused, and his eyes flashed black.

"Sorry, honey, but Cole's dead." Phoebe smiled as well.

"Let's test that.

__

Life to life

And mind to mind

Intertwine his spirit with mine"

Phoebe stood her ground when he threw the fireball, banking her life on Cole. It missed her by inches and she smiled wider, massively relieved despite how confident she had sounded when she'd said Cole wouldn't allow him to hurt her.

__

"Meld our souls

So that I may journey to

The one whose thoughts

I wish I knew"

* * *

When Phoebe opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised this time to find herself still in the underworld. It was darker, though, and she was alone. She looked around. Someone grabbed her, just like last time. This time, though, when she turned she found herself being lifted by the neck and staring into the black eyes of the Source.

"I told you, Cole's dead."

* * *

Paige groaned, her head pounding. She frowned, putting a hand to it, her eyes still closed. She snapped them open, though, when she remembered why her head was pounding. She scrambled up to her knees. She glanced briefly over at Phoebe and Cole, both of them unconscious as well before making her way to Piper.

"Piper!" She yelled, shaking her. "Piper, wake up!"

"Alright, alright!" Piper sat up.

"Piper, the potion. We don't have much time."

"Right." Piper reached into her pocket and pulled out the second vial and the two of them went over to Cole.

"You think Phoebe reached Cole yet? You think he's still in there?"

"Let's hope so," Paige said, forcing the potion down Cole's throat and closing his mouth to make him swallow. "Otherwise this is all for nothing and we may lose them both."

* * *

Phoebe struggled in the Source's grip, but couldn't break it. Her entire plan had hinged on Cole being there, on her being able to help him fight. The potion would only help him fight; bring him to the surface so she and her sisters could expel the Source from his body.

"He's not coming back." The Source said with a smile. Tears sprang into Phoebe's eyes. Not from the tightening grip the Source had on her neck, but from the ominously empty halls that were Cole's mind.


	4. Reconnecting

This is my last chapter of this. Hope you like it. The spell I used in this is from Y Tu Mummy Tambien from season five. I thought it fit, just changed a few words. And I couldn't think of a better one.

* * *

"It's not working." Paige said worriedly, looking over at Phoebe.

"Come on, Phoebe." Piper said, fear in her voice now. She couldn't help it, they should have been awake by now.

* * *

Phoebe gripped the Source's arm, but didn't struggle anymore. Cole wasn't there. Cole wasn't coming for her. She closed her eyes and knew that the Source wouldn't let her out of here.

Just as she could feel herself fading, though, and she opened her eyes, the Source was plowed into. Phoebe fell from his grip.

"Cole!" She cried, beyond relieved. She watched as he fought the Source before getting off him and going to Phoebe.

"Phoebe? What are you doing in here?"

"I came to find you." She said, standing up and holding his hand.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe. He won." Phoebe smiled at him.

"Not yet, he hasn't. You can fight him, and we're going to help." The Source stood and went for Cole. They were fighting again, only Cole was winning. She watched the struggle for several moments but she had to get out. They wouldn't have much time to get this right.

* * *

Piper and Paige were getting a little desperate. The couldn't get Phoebe out themselves, only she could do that. Even vanquishing Cole wouldn't work, not with Phoebe still in his mind. Plus, they couldn't vanquish him without the power of three. Just as Piper was feeling the urge to panic, though, Phoebe gasped and sat up.

"Phoebe!" They both knelt next to her.

"The spell!" Phoebe said. "We have to do it now." Her sisters nodded and turned to Cole, who was just beginning to stir. He didn't look like he knew what was going on around him, though.

__

"Two warring souls now burn inside;

Where only one can reside.

We call upon the Power of Three

To save his soul and set Cole free."

Phoebe winced when Cole screamed after they had finished the spell. He gripped his head again and she knew that he was fighting the Source in there. The potion and the spell was meant for that. Finally, she watched as the black cloud was forced out of him not unlike the way it had when he had taken in the Hollow. They darted forward and dragged Cole out of harms way.

"The vanquishing spell." Phoebe said, watching the cloud warily. Unfortunately before they could cast it, the Seer appeared on the opposite side of them. She smiled at them as she stepped forward and the black cloud encircled her and entered her body.

"We have to say the spell!"

"I won't be here long enough for that." The Seer said, her eyes flashing black and she flamed out. Phoebe stood stunned for a moment. They had expected the Seer to show up before that, to try and stop them from freeing Cole. It looked like she had other plans, however.

A groan from her fiancé snapped Phoebe out of her daze and she rushed over to him. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Cole?" His eyes opened and he stared up at her. She helped him sit up. "Are you, well, you?" He smiled, looking exhausted.

"I think so. Thanks to you." She smiled, for the moment not worrying about the Seer or anything else, and threw her arms around him.

"For a second there, I thought I'd lost you." He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I'm okay."

* * *

"How long do you think they'll stay up there?" Paige asked, sitting down next to Piper on the couch. She smiled at her sister.

"I don't think Phoebe wants to let him out of her sight anytime soon."

"Yeah, well, she's going to have to come down eventually. Now we have a whole new set of worries." Piper nodded, her eyes darkening slightly.

"Yeah. A new Source is in town. How many times do you think we'll have to get rid of him?"

"Well, now that he's in the body of someone who can tell the future…" Piper nodded.

"Yes, but I think that we should let them have at least one night to themselves. They've earned that."

* * *

"Hey." Phoebe said, smiling softly when Cole woke up.

"Hey." He said, smiling back at her.

"You feeling alright?" His smile widened and he turned to wrap one arm around her waist.

"I'm good." He brushed her hair off her face. "Thank you." Phoebe shrugged.

"What else was I going to do? I couldn't let you go."

"Yeah, but Phoebe, what about-" She put a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow." She said softly, kissing him. "Tonight's about us." He smiled again.

"Reconnecting?" He asked. She grinned as well, and pulled him even closer to kiss him again.


End file.
